Sergio Booth
|refid = |dialogue = aaSergio.txt }} Sergio Booth, otherwise known by his self-proclaimed title; The Harmonica, is a raider leader, gunslinger, self-made entrepreneur and mayor of the raider settlement known as "Valle del Hierro". He is also notable for being the brother of legendary raider leader Marko. He serves as the final boss and antagonist of New Vegas Bounties II, and his death at the hands of The Courier serves as a key element on the events of New Vegas Bounties III. Background ---- The following is based on information Marko gives away while under his alias. All of which may be a fabrication, but the context of the story contains similar elements to known facts about Marko, which suggests to some extent, that it may be true. ---- Born in an unspecified Vault, Sergio Booth grew up alongside with his older stepbrother; Marko, raised by a dysfunctional family, characterised by his abusive father and neglectful mother, and spent a large amount of his early life being abused by them. One day in their lives when Sergio was 8-years-old and Marko was at least a teenager, they had hatched a plan to escape the vault together, however their attempt failed when their father caught them and physically abused Marko to the point where he had to be taken to the infirmary, their father was caught in the act by security and was taken to the vault jail. Once Marko recovered, instead of continuing his plan straight away, he waited for his father to be released from captivity and violently assaulted him to the point where he was crippled. After taking out his anger, Marko successfully escaped the vault with Sergio. Upon escaping the vault and seeing the surface for the first time in their lives, the Booth brothers walked east to eventually come face-to-face with a paedophile slaver known as Dicky. Dicky routinely abused and assaulted Sergio, and would've made into a sex slave had Marko not intervened and hatched yet another escape plan. The brothers escaped from Dicky successfully, however it did not take long for the slaver to realise their absence and go after them. Dicky eventually tracked down the Booth brothers with his hounds, finding them near a settlement. Hearing the raiders in the distance, Marko knew that the two would be unable to outrun the lot and gave up his freedom by getting Sergio to run onward towards the nearby town while he slowed them down by giving himself up. Sergio managed to get to the town safely and survived. ---- Information whilst given under Marko's alias ends here. ---- It is unknown when Sergio reunited with Marko, but while still a child, he found his brother to find that he had changed. Marko had become an experienced raider and was in the process of joining a gang; The Vandals, which involved murdering a man named Steven Randall and his family. Sergio joined his brother, the night Marko had murdered the family, an event he remember having affected Marko negatively. Little did they know, Randall himself had survived. After years of roaming the wasteland with his brother, he eventually grew jealous of his brother's fame, and was often only recognised as being his brother, which people often insulted him for. Determined to make a name of his own by his own merits and not by his brother's, Sergio and Marko finally parted ways outside the Mojave Wasteland, with Marko returning east and Sergio marching towards Vegas, ready to make his name. New Vegas Bounties I Sergio is mentioned at the end of New Vegas Bounties I in a letter sent by his brother to The Judge, mentioning his future arrival to the Mojave, and recommending the Judge to use him to deal with Steven Randall and The Courier. Furthermore in a letter by Fisk, it is reported that Sergio killed one of his clients, which later drives a grudge between the two. Nearby the Highway 95 Viper's encampment, a dead courier named Ennio can be found with a holotape on his corpse from a man named Frank, which presumably was meant to be delivered to Sergio, containing a taunting message saying "Your little brother plays a mean harmonica.", essentially teasing him for only being recognised as Marko's younger sibling. New Vegas Bounties II Sergio, under the nickname of "The Harmonica", based on his M.O of lodging engraved harmonicas in his target's throats, quickly makes a name for himself as a hitman and bandit in the Mojave Wasteland. He worked alongside the Syndicate, working for Mr. K under Fisk's orders. Sergio despised Fisk, especially after he called him "Marko's sidekick", whom likely despised him for killing one of his clients. After becoming reliable enough, Mr. K hired Sergio to assassinate Fisk in his own bunker due to the extreme amounts of failures that the organiser had made. With the promise of being given the economical support and manpower to fund his next project; Valle del Hierro, a trading hub and commerce town run by raiders where neither the NCR or the Legion can interfere, being a shelter for raiders to hide from Bounty Hunters. The town is funded outside the Mojave and it quickly flourishes, attracting the attention of NCR Ranger John Ramsey, from the Boulder City Jail, who starts to do surveillance in the town. Sergio eventually notices Ramsey's presence and kills him, but not before he notifies Larry Scull of Sergio's presence. It does not take long before Scull, after receiving news about Mr. Fisk's death at the hands of Sergio and realizing Ramsey may be in danger after his last message to him, sends the Courier to take care of the town and find the lost ranger or his dogtags. Sergio, anticipating The Courier's arrival, prepares a duel and ambushes The Courier as they leave the local bar with Ramsey's dogtags, challenging him to a showdown, in an attempt to make a name for himself known as "The Man Who Killed Courier 6". The Courier guns downs Sergio in the middle of his own town, either in single combat, or alongside his men depending on the player's choice of words, with Doc Friday and/or Russell by their side. The Courier collects Sergio's finger and cashes the bounty on his name, ending Valle Del Hierro and Sergio's legacy. News of his death soon spread out and reach Utah, where both Steven Randall and Marko find out about what happened. New Vegas Bounties III Sergio's death at the hands of The Courier sets up the motion of events that lead to Marko personally contacting The Courier in an attempt to lure them to Utah so they can settle things once and for all. It is revealed by several characters in Frosthill that Marko had turned a new leaf after parting ways with Sergio, trying to actually settle down for good and dropping down his guns. But that after news of Sergio's death reached him, he "changed" for the worse, unburying his guns and starting a war with the recently reborn Randall and Associates. Marko himself later tells The Courier that the only and sole reason he organized the massacre of Frosthill, the assassination of Randall and the burial of The Courier was as revenge for them killing "The only person I ever cared about", showing that even with their differences, Marko still loved his brother dearly to the bitter end. Notes *Noticably, while Marko has a pip-boy, Sergio does not. This corroborates with his story that they lived in a vault and the ages being that they were, as Sergio was 8-years-old when they left the vault and every resident only gets a pip-boy when they are 10-years-old. Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:New Vegas Bounties II characters